


[Podfic] The Scholarly Works Sentinel series

by kalakirya



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of esteefee's stories</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Daily Atrocities Perpetrated by Blair Sandburg (The Abridged List) As Compiled and Edited by Det. James Ellison, C.P.D.</i><br/>and<br/><i><br/>Signal Markers of Anal-Retentiveness in the Modern-Day Sentinel (An Annotated Compendium) by Dr. Blair Sandburg, Ph.D.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Scholarly Works Sentinel series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daily Atrocities Perpetrated by Blair Sandburg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176810) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 
  * Inspired by [Signal Markers of Anal-Retentiveness in the Modern-Day Sentinel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176834) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



**Title:** Daily Atrocities Perpetuated by Blair Sandburg  
 **Rating:** explicit/NC-17  
 **Summary:** _As Compiled and Edited by Det. Sgt. James Ellison, Cascade Police Department_  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** 3 minutes 51 seconds  
 **download** [as an mp3 (4MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/daily-atrocities-perpetuated-by-blair-sandburg)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  
  
  
 **Title:** Signal Markers of Anal-Retentiveness in the Modern-Day Sentinel  
 **Rating:** mature/R  
 **Summary:** _by Dr. Blair Sandburg, Ph.D._  
 **Warnings:**  
 **Length:** 2 minutes 45 seconds  
 **download** [as an mp3 (3MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/signal-markers-of-anal-retentiveness-in-modern-day-sentinel)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
